


More than friends

by CissyJewel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Kabby, Rescue Missions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CissyJewel/pseuds/CissyJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby goes after Clarke without Kane knowing about it. When he finds out, he goes after her. He is really pissed off and a pissed Kane is a very bad thing. Run Abby! Kabby fic! Supportive Clarke! I suck at summaries xD Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than friends

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Kabby fic so don't be too harsh on me. I hope you like it enough to favorite it and leave a review. If you don't, it's totally fine by me. ENJOY :D

Her eyes flew open after another nightmare. She was panting; sweat made her clothes clung against her skin. It was always the same dream in repeat; everything that happened during her 'stay' in Mount Weather. Every night she felt the drill against her bones, the excruciating pain and the scream that made her lungs ache.

Abby sat up and placed her hand on her injured leg. It was mostly healed and it didn't bother her that much anymore. The nightmares didn't help. The fact that Clarke had disappeared didn't help either. Abby was worried about her. She had to go and find her but Marcus didn't leave her side. He only left her when she was sleeping. The reason behind that? Well, he knew that she would be going after Clarke the moment she was left alone and he wasn't going to let her go out there injured and alone.

Abby looked around and smirked as she noticed that she was alone. She stood up and put on her boots and jacket and she slipped away from her tent. She was careful to use the dark parts of the camp until she found Raven's and Wick's tent. "Raven! Wake up! I need your help." She called out as quiet as she could. Marcus tent was close by.

After a few rustling sounds and a few minutes later, Raven's head popped out. "What is going on?" she asked a bit too loud and Abby shushed her immediately.

"I need to go through the Raven Entrance." She whispered.  
"You are going after Clarke." Raven figured immediately. She sighed as Abby nodded. "Abby, this is insane. You can't go alone." She argued with her.  
"Please don't go all Kane on me. That's not what I need right now. I have to get rid of my worries and this is the only way. Plus I need my daughter back." Her eyes pierced into Raven's, pleading for her to help her. The young brunette understood Abby's pain and finally nodded with a sigh. Abby smiled and hugged her. "I'll meet you in ten minutes. I need to get a gun first and I'll be right back." She explained and took off.

Getting the gun was not a problem as it turned out. Sgt. Miller was quite helpful. He was grateful that she didn't force them to leave the camp, abandoning their children in Mount Weather like Jaha wanted to do. The decision to stay back and fight for their people had earned quite a few points in Abby's favor.

As soon as she got her hands on the gun, she met Raven next to the fence. "Now Wick." Raven spoke at the walkie-talkie. "Be careful, Abby." She hugged the older woman and watched as she passed through the gap. "Abby, wait!" she called out. Abby stopped and turned towards her. "What do I say, if Kane asks?"

"Pretend that you don't know a thing. I don't want to get you in trouble because of my stubbornness." She smiled and took off running towards the forest.

Abigail had no idea where Clarke had gone to, so she just decided to follow her gut. As soon as she avoided their camp and the Grounders she would be totally fine. After an hour or so she just moved on autopilot. Her thoughts were a mess in her head but it was the only companion available at the moment so she just lost herself in them.

She wondered what Clarke was doing. She knew that her daughter was strong but she was a mother. It was normal to be worried about her. What if the Grounders attacked her? What if a wild animal attacked her? She prayed with all her heart that her daughter was safe.

Her daughter felt guilty and she was definitely in pain. She could see it in her eyes the last time she saw her. Clarke had tainted her hands with a lot of blood and she couldn't deal with it. Abby knew that running away by herself was not the right way to deal with it. Being around friends and family, on the other hand, could make the process easier. Her daughter was too young to understand that. At least that was what she thought.

An image of Marcus popped in her mind and for a moment she thought about turning back. She didn't want to worry him that much. She knew he cared about her just much as she cared about him, which was only in a friendly way. It was exactly what she kept repeating to herself every time she thought his eyes expressed something more than friendly emotions. They cared about each other because they were good friends. That was the phrase she used when she wanted to convince herself that she didn't felt something deeper for him.

Abby was in denial when it came to matters of the heart. Actually, she was in denial with matters that revolved around Kane. She didn't want to admit that she had fallen for him. Maybe it was fear that he won't return the feelings. Or she felt guilty for falling in love with her dead husband's friend. She couldn't really pin point the reason. For some reason she felt the urge to keep it a secret.

She had been walking for four hours without stopping and she only realized it when her leg started hurting causing her to limp. The brunette was so stubborn that she didn't care about the pain; she just kept walking.

When she heard a low growl and some twigs snapping behind her, she started running as fast as her legs could carry her. Her wounded leg screamed in pain at the exhaustion but Abby didn't stop. As she turned to look back she tripped over a rock and rolled down the hill with a cry. She ended on her back facing the hill she rolled down from. As she watched for whatever came after her, she noticed a fast black blur coming down the hill. With a growl it leaped and as it was ready to land on top of her, Abby remembered the gun and started firing. After four shots she finally killed it but not before it landed on her.

The old brunette panted heavily. She used as much strength as she had left to push it off her. She stood up and tried to recover from the shock.

Clarke, who had found shelter in a cave nearby, heard the shots. She realized that they came from one gun and she figured that someone from her people was out there. She didn't hesitate. She took off grabbing her knife and a torch on the way out. She ran towards where she thought the sound came from. She had never run so fast in her life. The thought that one of her people could get hurt was a great motive.

Clarke stopped when she noticed a figure standing unmoving in the middle of a small clearing. She flashed her torch towards the person as she moved closer but the person didn't even look up. "Are you okay?" she asked as she walked closer. The moment the person looked up and her face was illuminated by the light, Clarke gasped. "Mom! What are you doing out here?"

"Clarke!" her mother cried out and ran towards her hugging her tightly. "Finally! You've been gone for two months." She felt her eyes water as her daughter hugged her back.  
"What are you doing here, mom?" the young girl asked. Clarke felt like she already knew the answer to that and soon enough she was proven right.  
"I came to take you home. And I am not going to take no for an answer." She stated and Clarke sighed. She knew how stubborn her mother was.  
"Mom, you don't understand. I need this. I need to be away from everyone right now." She explained but Abby wasn't going to have any of that.  
"If you don't come back with me, I'll stay here with you." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Clarke was getting angry.  
"Enough. You can't tell me what I can or cannot do." Clarke scoffed and took off towards the cave. Abby didn't miss a beat. She started following her. Clarke, who noticed that her mother was following her, didn't say anything. If she was honest with herself, she would admit it that she liked that her mother came all that way for her. For the past two months that no one came for her, she thought that her people hated her or were afraid of her after killing all these innocent people.

In less than 10 minutes they were back and safe in the cave. Abby looked around the place and sighed. This is cave was totally not safe but at the moment she didn't want to argue with her daughter. "Ahh!" she cried out as she felt a stabbing-like pain through her leg. It caught Clarke's attention and she was right by her side in a flash. She helped her down on the 'bed' and went to search for any injuries.

"It's okay. It's because of the drilling." Abby explained smiling. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly. She could see that her daughter felt guilty for what happened to her mother but Abby wasn't going to let her do that to herself.

"Mom, I am sorry. It's my fault. He wanted to hurt me, that's why you were targeted. You have no idea how awful I feel about it. About everything I've done." Clarke muttered as she buried her face in her mother's neck.

"No Clarke. Don't blame yourself for that. Please. Nobody blames you for what you had to do. You saved us all. You gave him a chance to stop so that no one would get hurt. He didn't take it. Marcus tried to change his mind by offering a donation but nothing worked. He was obsessed and crazy. It is not your fault. You hear me?" she asked combing her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Come back with me. Your friends need you. Your people need you. I need you." She spoke and looked down at her daughter. Clarke looked up at her and wiped away her tears.  
"You always know what to say to make me feel better." She smiled a bit and hugged her mother again. "I missed you." She muttered.  
"I missed you too, baby girl." She smiled and kissed her forehead. "We'll wait the daylight and then we'll go back. Okay?" she asked and Clarke nodded.

The blonde started packing her few things while her mother rested her leg. Both of them were silent for quite some time until Clarke couldn't take it anymore. It was eaten her up alive. She had to ask.

"I need to know. How the hell did you escape from Kane? There is no way that he let you leave alone and wounded." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Abby blushed a bit at the mention of Kane.  
"Well… I had some help from Raven and I left in the middle of the night. He is going to be so pissed when we get back." She bit her lip nervously.  
"He cares about you. You know that, right?" Clarke smiled as she saw the blush on her mother's cheeks.  
"He is a good friend. Of course he cares." She looked anywhere but at Clarke.  
"That's not what I meant and you know it." She raised an eyebrow quite amused by her mother's behavior. The older woman was acting like a teenager and Clarke couldn't stop the huge smile that erupted on her lips.  
"I don't know what you meant." She checked her nails as she felt too guilty to look at Clarke.  
"Suit yourself. I just want you to be happy and if that means being with Marcus then so be it." Clarke said and resumed packing her things. Abby watched her daughter in silence without answering. Her daughter had changed so much during her stay on Earth. She was more mature than she had ever been.

Abby fell asleep on Clarke's bed as the blonde went to bring some water for their trip. By the time she was back the sun had already risen and they were ready to go. "Mom, we have to go." She shook her mother awake. "If you don't want to get in trouble with Kane, I suggest you get moving." That did it. The brunette shot out of bed in a beat. She put her boots back on and waited at the entrance.

Clarke followed her out laughing her ass off. She knew her mother like the palm of her hand. Just like she knew that she was going to give her that famous murderous glare when she realized why her daughter was laughing. That's exactly what happened after five minutes.

"You are lucky I can't ground you, missy." she pointed her finger at her followed by that famous glare. Clarke couldn't help but laugh.  
"I know you so well, mom." She chuckled and kissed her mother's cheek.

The rest of the trip went by really fast. The two ladies talked about this and that and for once they took as much time as they wanted to enjoy the beauty of the earth. Abby remembered the place Octavia had told her about; a place like no other. She hadn't found it yet since she didn't have time with the war, the killings and the injuries. But she had promised to herself that she would go soon. She wanted to see those butterflies.

"Here you are!" a male voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Both women stopped dead on their tracks as Kane made his way towards them. He looked so pissed but he seemed to calm down a bit when he saw that Abby found her daughter.  
"Clarke." He nodded at the younger woman and she nodded back to him. He turned towards Abby who was looking at her feet. He decided not to make a scene in front of Clarke. "Let's go back." He simply said and Abby looked up surprised. His eyes said everything she needed to know. She wasn't off the hook yet. She watched as he turned and walked back. The two ladies followed him back.

"I told you he cares about you." Clarke said thinking that Kane couldn't hear her.  
"And I told you that he cares about me because he is my friend. Clarke, drop it. Nothing is going to happen." She sighed and Clarke shook her head at her mother's stubbornness.

They walked another hour until they reached the camp. Clarke's friends, the ones who had already woken up at least, came running and hugged her. Abby stayed to the side watching Clarke's friends hugging her and talking to her. She smiled as she saw her daughter's grin. Finally she brought her daughter home, hopefully for good.  
Abby looked around for Marcus but he was gone. She couldn't find him. She had to find him and talk to him. But firstly she needed to get changed.  
She left her daughter behind to have some fun with her friends and went back to her tent. She removed her clothes and boots and changed into another pair of jeans and a jacket. It was the only thing she had with her at the moment.

As if on cue, Marcus walked inside the tent and stood behind her as she sighed.  
"Have you lost your mind?" he asked causing her to jump and turn around. "Have you any idea how worried I was when I came in and didn't find you today?" he asked angrily. Abby bit her lip nervously. She could still see the worry in his eyes and it caused her heart to melt.  
"I am sorry, Marcus. I am sorry I worried you but I am not sorry I left. I had to find my daughter. Don't be mad at me." She tilted her head smiling a bit. She knew that he couldn't hold a grudge against her for too long. Her smile could do the trick nicely. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. His cheek was rough by his beard that slowly grew. Hell he seemed so much better with it that she didn't mind at all. "I am really sorry." She muttered again.  
"Just promise me, you won't do it again." He sighed as he looked into her eyes.  
"I promise." She nodded and he smiled.

They stood there looking into each other's eyes until Marcus couldn't take it anymore. He cupped her cheek and pulled her closer. His lips touched hers hesitantly at first but with passion after a while.

Abby was a bit shocked at first but it didn't take long for her to respond. She grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pressed herself against him kissing him eagerly.  
After a few seconds Marcus pulled back to have some air and smiled down at her. "And for your information, I don't care about you only because you are my friend. I care about you because I am in love with you." He explained as he stroked her cheek softly. Abby smiled and leaned against his touch.  
"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" she asked as her arms wrapped around his waist.  
"For the same reason you didn't say anything to me for so long." He smirked and she looked at him wide eyed. "Yes, Abby. I figured it out after that missile in Tondc." He smiled.  
"You are an idiot." She shook her head smiling.  
"You fell in love with an idiot. What does that make you?"  
"An idiot in love." She chuckled and kissed him softly.


End file.
